Naruto Kenjutsu Master
by Jellyfinger
Summary: Naruto, a kenjutsu master, able to cut through mountains with a single swing of a sword, but that is what is underneath his mask, How will the villagers react when they find out the idioticness of him was all a sham. Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, 10 year old kenjutsu prodigy, able to cut through mountains with a single sword strike, but that is what is hidden under his mask, to Konoha he is just the dead last demon brat. How will they react when he shows hims true self after he makes genin.

Disclaimer: I own only my OC's and Original Jutsu.

* * *

'Today is the day' Naruto Uzumaki thought ' Today is the day i can finally show my true colors' as he ended his thought. He was excited, not his emotional mask sort of excited, he was actually excited about becoming a genin and losing his emotional mask. He wasn't thrilled at the idea of working for the people who beat and insulted him, but he would have to deal with it for the moment.

He walked out of his small, run down, and raggedy appartment, and started his trek torwards the ninja academy. Just thinking about that place made naruto laugh, it was full of civilians, whos parents fed them false ideas of saving the world, and always getting the girl. What a joke! The world of ninja's isn't all sunshine, and lollipops. It is full of death and tragedy, something only afew of the students in the academy knew.

The only people who understood true pain in the academy were Sasuke Uchiha because of the Uchiha massacre, and Hinata Hyuga because of her mother and the attempted kidnapping. They are the only true ninja in the academy.

Naruto was so wrapped up in his thought, he just barely noticed he had reached his destination. He shrugged and walk torwards his classroom. As he walked in, he gave his instructor, Umino Iruka, a nod of respect and walked torwards his seat in the back, next to his best friend, Hinata Hyuga. She had been his best friend since he saved her from some spoiled civilians who were playing ninja.

She didn't have much confidence back then, but after they started to get to know each other, she started gaining confidence steadily, but that wasn't the only thing she gained**. She almost never stutters, but whenever he talks to her she has the cutest faint blush on her cheeks. " Hello Hinata-chan, how are you today?" Naruto asked his best friend.

"Naruto-kun, finally showing your true self i see." Hinata responded

"Yes Hinata-chan, it's time i show these wanna be ninja's what the are to kenjutsu** can really do." Naruto replied, watching the door as the civilians and clan heirs entered the room, until it was filled with students. "Hello class," Iruka started " today we will take the genin exams, i have confidence in all of you, but not everyone will pass, i just hope you all do your best, follow me for the Taijutsu portion of the test." Iruka finished with a smile as he led his students out to the training ground. " The first match will be Naruto Uzumaki versus Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka announced. After that was said all you could hear was the sound of Sasuke's fangirls yelling about how 'thier Sasuke-kun' was going to teach the dead last a lesson. Sasuke himself was thinking about how this would be an easy win.

Naruto was busy thinking about which skills he would show. They both stepped into the fighting area, waiting for Iruka to give the signal to begin the match. "Naruto Uzumaki versus Sasuke Uchiha, Begin!" Iruka announced has he got out of the area. The class watched in amazement as neither child made a move to start the battle "come on Uke-chan." Naruto taunted. (A/N Uke is a term that refers to a submissive Homosexual (A/N i have no problems with homosexuals.)) "come and get me." Sasuke growled in anger, and charged in with a fake right hook that Naruto saw through, and countered buy ducking his swing and jabing him in the stomach, and proceeding to kick his legs out from under him and hold a fist over his face, securing a quick, but effective win. Everyone except Hinata was stunned at Naruto's skill level until... " Naruto-baka cheated!" shouted a certain pink haired baboon (An insult to baboons everywhere). With her shout, everyone began shouting their protests about how naruto used mini explosives to injure sasuke. One even went as far as to say he hired invisible monkeys to try to eat sasuke's face."

Iruka quickly quieted the academy students, telling them that he saw the entire fight, and that Naruto won the match class was skeptical, but held their tounges, lest they incur the wrath of an angry academy teacher. Iruka continued to announce that it was time for the written portion of the test, and proceederd to lead everyone inside the building. Iruka passed out the tests, made sure he gave one to everybody, and uttered a single word of "Begin" and sat back to watch the children begin to solve the painfully easy questions. Naruto stared at his paper, trying to Make something of it.

* * *

Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Date: January 17

1. Who was the Shodaime Hokage?

A. Orochimaru B. Hiruzen Sarutobi

C. Hashirama Senju D. Tobirama Senju Naruto answered C

2. Who did Hashirama Senju fight in the valley of the end?

A. Madara Uchiha and Kyubi

B. Orochimaru and Ichibi

C. Yagara and Sanbi

D. A and Ichibi

Naruto chose A.

3. Name one S ranked missing nin. Itachi Uchiha

4. What Konoha clan is the strongest at the moment? Hyuga

5. Who killed off the Uchiha clan?

A. Madara Uchiha

B. Itachi Uchiha

C. Orochimaru

D. Kyubi

Extra Credit: Who defeated the kyubi to save the village? Minato Namikaze

* * *

Naruto continued to stare at the questions, even as he had already solved them, wondering about the simplicity of them, until Iruka called for them to all pass up their papers. Naruto walked out of the room to get some fresh air, as he walked out, he saw the current leaderboard for the Genin Exams, and this is what it said...

* * *

Cliffhanger no jutsu

Tell me how i did.

* * *

** Hinata has a crush on Naruto, but is too young to figure out her feelings for him.


	2. Background and Genin test

Welcome to the newest chapter of Naruto Kenjutsu Master

Disclaimer: i only own the things i create, naruto does not fall under that category.

Please note that Mizuki does not exist in this story.

* * *

Last time on: Naruto Kenjutsu Master.

_Naruto walked out of the room to get some fresh air, as he walked out, he saw the current leaderboard for the Genin Exams, and this is what it said..._

* * *

The board was as follows.

1. Naruto Uzumaki- 220 points

2. Hinata Hyuga- 200 points

3. Ino Yamanaka- 190 (Having fought against Sakura, and blatantly defeating her)

4. Shino Aburame- 185 points

5. Choji Akimichi- 175 points

6. Kiba Inuzuka- 170 points

7. Sasuke Uchiha- 165 points

8. Sakura Haruno- 155 points

9. Nara Shikamaru- 150 points ( Having done the bare minimum to pass.)

* * *

Before Naruto could read anymore, Iruka called everyone back into the classroom.

After they had all filed in, Iruka had an announcement to make... " I regret to inform you that anyone below the score of 150 points has failed the genin exam... remember that there is always next year, and to continue trying your very best. Dismissed." Iruka finished, as most of the class walked out of the room, disappointed that they would have to wait another year before 'being super awesome ninjas'. " Now that we are 2/3 done with the exams, we can move on to the final part, Ninjutsu." Iruka announced, a smile adorning his face. " First up, Aburame Shino." Iruka finished, as he led the quiet student to a room in the back, before bringing him out afew minutes later, a head band on his forehead. It continued in this pattern, until finally, naruto was called, and lead into the back room. As he entered the room, he moved to stand in front of a desk that was in the middle of the room, that had Iruka sitting on it, reviewing a clipboard.

Until he called out " Alright Naruto, let start out with a simple Henge." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, with a puff of smoke, there stood a perfect replica of the Third Hokage. " Very good, now please preform a simple substitution." Again, with a puff of smoke, Iruka was standing where Naruto just was, and was staring at Naruto, who was sitting at his desk, having undone the henge he had on. " Alright, now all you need is a clone jutsu, and you pass." Iruka said with a smile as he walked back to his chair. Naruto nodded as he started charging up chakra , holding his favorite hand sign, until the room went up in smoke with a shout of "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The smoke soon clearing to reveal several dozen Shadow Clones. Iruka was flabbergasted, for someone to make this many clones, and still be standing was unheard of, even the Hokage doing it was hard to believe. Iruka's main question was, "Where did you learn Kage Bunshin no Jutsu?" Iruka said in awe. " It all happened like this." Naruto began.

* * *

~Flashback~

Naruto was walking through his new apartment, holding a glass of water. As he was walking through his living room, he accidentally tripped over a small pile of dirty clothe, spilling his water all over the floor. He realised there was no use crying over it, so he grabbed a paper towel, and went to clean it up. Soon after he started cleaning, he noticed a small trickle of water going into the floor boards around a certain square. He grabbed a crow bar that he had found in an alley, and started prying the square open.

Soon enough, the square of the floor was loose, and he picked it up out of its groove, and set it gently next to him, before turning his attention back on the hole, and what he saw inside suprised him, There were 7 scrolls sitting in the hole, next to two scythes, that seemed to be glowing. He looked at the scythes, picked them up, and tryed to touch the tip with his finger, when his finger was about 3 inches away, he felt pain in his finger, looked at it, and saw a cut. He decided to put them down for now, but they were so cool, he had to train with them. He looked at the scrolls, and they each had words written on them.

* * *

The first scroll read: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu

The second scroll read: Wind release: Drilling Air Bullet

The third scroll read: Wind Release: Great Breakthrough

The fourth scroll read: **Wind release: Cutting winds of the Scythes** **

The Fifth scroll read: **Wind release: Scythe Blade Whirlwind Defense** **

The Sixth scroll read: **Kenjutsu Style: Uzumaki Royal Style: Scythes of the Dancing Whirlpool ****

The Final scrool had nothing on it, so he opened it, and it said

"These Scyths are property of the Uzumkai Royal Blood line. If you are reading this, you have either stolen Uzumaki property, or you are the next in line for the throne. Only those of Uzumaki Blood may wield the Blades, or they will harm the theif who is attempting to take them. - Uzumaki Namikaze Kushina, Husband of Namikaze Uzumaki Minato, soon to be mother of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

Naruto was in shock, his name was Naruto, but only Uzumkai, His father must be Namikaze Minato for him to have his last name.

* * *

Iruka was in shock, not only had he just found out his student has two scythes belonging to only royal blood, but he was the son of the fourth Hokage! Though when he thought about it, it wasn't much of a suprise, only Naruto could pull something like this.

Iruka soon got over his shock, and composed himself. "Well Naruto, You pass. Congratulations." said Iruka as he grabbed one of the headbands from the desk and handed it to Naruto.

Naruto walked out of the room, back to the class room, and sat in his seat as the final student was called.

Afew minutes later, Iruka returned with Ino Yamanaka by his side as he instructed her to sit down. Iruka walked to his desk, and started his speech. "I would like to begin by telling you all how proud i am of all of you for passing the genin exams, I can honestly say that i have seen all of you blossom your skills into that of a true ninja. I would like to end this with the team formations." Iruka said "Since teams 1-6 and 9 are already taken, i'll start with team 7. Team 7 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, and Aburame Shino." At this announcement, Naruto and Hinata looked at each other, and Shino nodded in acceptance. " Team 8 willbe Saskura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha *insert squeal here* and Inuzuka Kiba. Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara. Your senseis will be here soon...

* * *

** Wind release: Cutting winds of the Scyth: Using the wind power of the blades, Naruto creates blades of wind, which cut the opponent

** Wind release: Scythe Blade Whirlwind Defense: Naruto swinds his scythes, arms length away from him, making a shield of wind, protecting him from attacks, but is very susceptible to fire attacks.

**Kenjutsu Style: Uzumaki Royal Style: Scythes of the Dancing Whirlpool: The Royal Blood kenjutsu style, created hundreds of years ago, and used since then, almost unbeatable in battle, its main enemy was a kenjutsu style created by a clan named the Aclosites, Which has become all but extinct

Again, tell me how i did.


	3. Meeting the team

Naruto Kenjutsu Master

Chapter Three: Meeting Kakashi

Disclaimer: Naruto and all of the other Characters from the series belong to someone else, i only own what i create.

*Note* Sorry for late update, some things came up and had me distracted for the time being, i'll try to update more often.

* * *

Naruto, Hinata, and Shino were all sitting in their classroom, the only inhabitants being the ones previously mentioned. The other rookies having been picked up by their jonin senseis hours ago. They were just about to leave and search for Their jonin on their own before a head with silver, gravity defying hair, a face mask covering up to his nose, and a forehead protector covering its left eye popped into the room and said " Team 7, meet me on the roof in 10 minutes." and then promptly dissapeared, leaving the Fresh genin to walk up the stairs that were fairly close to their classroom, up to the roof. When all 3 arrived at the roof, they saw the head, this time attached to a body which had a jonin vest covering his dark blue shirt with swirls on the shoulders, and dark blue pants. His eye was buried deep into a book with a man chasing after a woman, that read "Icha Icha Paradise" in big black letters.

The rookies took a seat on a bench, which sat infront of their sensei, who was leaning against a post. Their sensei said "My name is Kakashi Hatake, My likes are none of your concern, there are a few things i dislike, but i would rather not get into that, I have a few hobby and a dream, but none of you are old enogh to know about those." At first they looked confused, but Naruto quickly caught onto the program and said

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like training with my scythes, hinata, and training with Hinata-chan, i dislike banshees, fangirls, people who think being a ninja is easy, and people who live in the past, my hobbies are training with my scythes, and hanging out with hinata, my dream is to defeat the seven swordsmen of the mist, and take their swords as trophies, if they have been defeated i will beat the ones who defeated them." Naruto finished, leaving a suprised Kakashi, who was thinking about how his file said nothing about Kenjutsu.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga, i like Cinnamon buns, training, and Naruto-Kun, I dislike what Naruto-kun dislikes, my hobbies are baking, training, and spending time with Naruto-kun, my dream is to mend the seperation of the branches of my clan, and become a housewife." Hinata finished.

"My name is Shino Aburame, i like bugs, insects, and training, i dislike bug spray and people who step on insects, my hobbies are adding new species to my hive and training, my dream isto become clan head, and have my clan prosper." Shino finished.

Kakashi nodded, atleast he didn't have people who thought being a ninja was all fun and games, He thought he could mold this bunch to be an epitome of teamwork. Kakashi nodded his head, and told them, "Meet me at training ground 7 for a survival excersise, then disappeared.

* * *

End chapter 3

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
